Upgrades
by Mello12
Summary: Contains spanking! NO FLAMES!  When Zim upgrades his robots, what if they had watched the whole video.


Upgrades  
>"Make sure they watch the whole video, Ger!"The wanna be invader, shouted over his shoulder.<br>A few hours later Zim, returned back to his lab to cheek on his "parent's" progress. His parents were standing besides the door waiting for him. With the new upgrades the ship had installed, and the downloaded knowledge on earth's parents, the robots looked like real humans.  
>Zim grinned wildly. It had worked! He was a truly the best invader in the world."Mother, Father, we have to go to my filthy earth school, follow me."<br>"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier? I would have baked."The female robot said.  
>This school is truly filthy. Zim thought as he walked up to his teacher proudly, his parents in tow."Old Earth Woman, these are my parents."<br>Zim turned quickly, content on going back home, now that he had finished his mission. Instead he found a hand grab onto his shoulder, and pull him back.  
>"Zim, how rude!"Zim's "Mother" scolded."I'm so sorry."<br>Zim shot his parents a look of disbelief."He's still a little rebellious from the move. You see he didn't want to leave our last house, but my work forced my hand."

Zim's nameless teacher nodded."Zim is quite a unique child, with his skin disorder, and such."  
>Robot Mom, ran a hand through Zim's hair. Zim couldn't believe his ears, as the robots started talking about him like they had known him for his whole life.<br>After 5 or so minuets of this meaningless conversation, Zim couldn't take it any longer. He made his way slowly towards the side exit, opening the metal door and slipping out side.

As soon as Zim's feet were on the side walk he took off towards home.  
>Zim, had been sitting in the couch, watching some meaningless earth show, and eating something called ice cream, when the door slammed open.<br>Zim, jumped in surprise."Young man, you are in a lot of trouble!"The male robot shouted, taking long strides, towards the surprised alien.  
>A hand grabbed Zim's arm, pulling the vertically challenged boy over his lap. Zim struggled against the robot."Unhand me, I am your master!"Zim shouted.<br>"Watch your tone young man!"The father-bot scolded, pulling Zim's lower body clothing off.  
>Blood flooded Zim's green cheeks, turning them a bright pink."Stop! I command you to stop, you piece of scrap metal!"<br>Smack Smack Smack  
>Zim gasped, as a strangely real feeling hand landed firmly against his backside.<br>Smack Smack Smack  
>"Ow, computer help me!"Zim shouted.<br>Sadly for Zim, Gir, had poured syrup, and cool-aid on the computer and it was currently broken.  
>Smack Smack Smack<br>The robot continued to bring it's hand down on Zim's uncovered backside, doing exactly as it was programmed to do. Zim, struggled wildly, but his strength was nothing compared to the strength of a robot. The swats continued to rain down, unhindered by the pint sized aliens, struggles.  
>Zim, cried into the robots lap. His backside, and upper thighs were bright red."I honestly except better from you."The robot scolded.<br>"I understand that we just moved here, but that's no reason to act out. Running around, and sprouting all this nonsense about being our master, and where do you get off bossing your mother and I, around?"The robot father asked.  
>Zim hiccupped, realizing the robot wanted a response, he said the line that most kids say when they're in trouble."I d-don't know!"<br>The robot clicked his tongue."I guess not, Zim. I really can't believe you. You know better than to run off by yourself."  
>Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack<br>The robot landed the last swats onto Zim's butt, standing him up. Zim's legs quivered."I'm really disappointed in you Zim."  
>Zim's eyes filled with more tears, and the robot sighed."Go to your room."<br>For some reason Zim, didn't argue. The small alien simply tugged up his pants, and ran upstairs.  
>Zim plopped down on his bed. His backside burned, and he found himself kicking his pants off, as soon as he laid on his stomach. Zim hadn't heard of anyone hitting their child before, but as he lay falling asleep he swore to break those robots. <p>


End file.
